Split Love
by Captn-Shamrock
Summary: Meg's love has been split between two men...more inside. News inside about DMC parody.


**Ahoy! Yes, I'm back for a short while… I needed to submit this in order to tell some of you some news…also, I'm just sticking this up for your enjoyment. Anywhosit (I stole it), this is just a one shot ficlet for my own purposes…I have a Pirates of the Caribbean RPG and …I wouldn't say that I have some jealousy, but sometimes it just irks me that my character and Jack aren't together. I cannot do anything about this, but write so here I am. No hard feelings against Sharon (who plays Jack), Sandra (who play Sandra who is in love with Jack and he loves her in return) or Noelley (who plays Josh who loves Meg, my character)! This is just me being me…which sometimes I wish it wasn't….I'm trying not to let any of this bother me (BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER! LOL Ok, sorry…) but sometimes I just need to explain myself. I re-read this at times like now in the RPG when I need to remind myself not to be selfish and that I can't have everything I want…even if it is Captain Jack Sparrow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Sparrow…he belongs to Disney…I do not own Sandra…she belongs to Sandra…I do not own Josh…he belongs to Bunny and Noelley…but I do own Meg…because I created her and she's based off of me…like anything else I write...and Kearney is mine, too. I own and run PiratesRPG (email me for the URL if you're interested to join!)**

* * *

What good is it if the one you love loves another? And what if you have another who loves you and you love him in return? 

Meg watched Jack and Sandra from across the deck as she was held safely in Josh's arms. She pulled closer to him, wishing that those feelings for Jack would melt away. He had, after all, said some days earlier, before the couples were together, that Meg was only a sister to him. Then why did Jack seem jealous of Josh?

"Meg?" she heard Josh speak to her. "Are you alright?" Meg looked up at him.

"Yes," she rested her head on his chest and shut her eyes. She hoped Josh would not sense anything. She stole a glance over to Jack. 'Did he just look away?'

'Sandra's heart will be broken soon,' a voice in the back of her mind said. 'Jack's first and only love is the sea, remember? He only needs her in order to fill that empty spot in his bed. Josh loves you for you and nothing will change that.' Meg smiled a little, thinking of Josh.

"I think I'm going to go to bed…" she murmured against Josh's shoulder.

"Alright," he pulled back and kissed her forehead. "I'll be down soon…the hammock below yours isn't taken yet, is it?" he smiled. Meg returned one and shook her head.

"No, Josh,"

"Good," he kissed her again.

----

Meg lay awake for a few hours. It seemed that everyone had gone to bed. She got down from her hammock, being very careful not to disturb Josh. Seeing Sandra's form asleep, Meg proceeded to quietly go above deck. A few oil lamps were lit in the Captain's cabin. Meg approached the door and knocked softly. She heard some shuffling and then his voice called, "Enter." Meg took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Jack looked up at her from his desk. He smiled.

"Ah, Meg, what brings ye to me humble cabin?" he asked as he got up and walked around to the front of the desk to meet her.

"C-can I ask you something?" she asked, timidly. Jack could sense that something was bothering her; not only from her voice, but from the way she held herself and the way her eyes would not stay in contact with his own for very long.

"Sure, love," Jack pushed the door closed behind Meg. She looked back at it. "What's bothering you?" Jack's expression grew concerned. Meg saw this and relaxed a little. She took another deep breath and then she blurted out, "W-what do you have against Josh that you disapprove of him, that you are so protective of me yet you are in love with Sandra? And why about your only love being the sea…?" Jack placed a finger on her lips to quiet her down. He stared at Meg for a moment or two. He was not expection something like this at all. Jack grasped her arms and leaned down a little.

"I told ye before that Josh wouldn't be around ye at all if I love ye like that, Meg," he began. "Ye're like a little sister to me. Kearney seems to not take his duty as a brother seriously. I've never liked Joshua from the beginning, I must admit, but I've recently found Sandra and realized how Josh loves you. Sandra means the world to me." Something that looked like pain crossed Meg's face. "Meg, do you truly love Josh?" Jack asked.

"O-o' course I do! He's the greatest thing that has happened to me since meeting up with everyone!"

Jack lowered his voice a little. "Then go back to him…I'll still be here as a brother and a friend, but he needs you, love." He offered a small smile. Meg looked into his deep brown eyes and nodded slowly. Jack brought her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "'Kay, run along back to bed now." he said. Meg pulled back and smiled a little up at Jack. He kissed her forehead.

----

Meg crept back to her hammock, pausing before she got into it. She looked towards Sandra and smiled, thinking that shewas very lucky to have Jack by her side. Then she looked down at Josh's sleeping form. His boyish looks caught her eyes at that moment. She leaned over him and kissed the tip of his nose. Josh stirred a little and slowly opened his eyes. Meg smiled.

"Meg?" he murmured as he stretched a bit.

"Shhh…" She leaned over him and kissed him again. "I love you," Josh smiled.

"I love you, too, Meg," Josh grasped onto Meg's wrist before she would get up on her hammock. "'s something wrong?" he asked, obviously feeling something was different. Meg held onto his hand.

"No, love, everything is fine," she kissed Josh's forehead and he relaxed, slowly falling back asleep. Meg climbed back above him to her own hammock and fell asleep in moments time, thinking of how lucky she was  
to have friends like her own around her.

**

* * *

Yea…anywhosit, enjoy, R&R if you wish… **

**Someone asked me if I was going to write a Dead Man's Chest parody to go with the Curse of the Black Pearl one that Beth and I did…I am (with Beth's help), but it might not be out for a while. Beth and I have started writing it, but it was kind of difficult as we did not have the script on hand and we only got to see it twice when she was here this summer (she left the day after it came out and since then, I've seen it two more time and she, once more). All we had to write from was the book. The DVD is supposed to come out November 1st, from what I've read, so it might be somewhere around there when I finish the parody. Until then, TALLY HO! (EDIT: CHAPTERS FOR DMC ARE UP NOW!)**


End file.
